Car crash
by mileybiggestfan
Summary: Miley and Nick live together. Girl is sick, after seeing a doctor Miley and Nick got into an accident. Fortunatly, they are unhurt...physically. But in a couple days miley started to notice that she had a problem with her head: girl began seeing the goasts, visions taht nobody sees but her. Is that the aftermaths from car crash or someone just wanted to dement her?
1. Chapter 1

**Nick's POV **

"Miley!" I screamed. "Are you here, girl?". That is so strange. When I woke up today, I haven't noticed my gilfriend next to me. I haven't see her neither in kitcher nor in the living room. "Miley, please, that's not funny. If you don't appear here now..." I started driving mad. "I...I...".

Suddenly I heard the door slammed. I ran to the hall immediately . Ow, what my eyes see? Miss Get-lost-to-make-your-boyfriend-nervous Miley. "Babe" I ran to her and got her close to my chest as close as possible. "Where have you been, sweetheart? I got nervous". My maddness just got away. I'm happy Miley is unhurt. So I think you just do not understand what's going on. Why I'm a paranoiac. Okay, I'll try to explain.

My name is nick. Nick Jonas. And I am eighteen years old. The girl standing next to me is Miley Ray Cyrus. She's sixteen and just a schoolgirl. Miley is the sweetest girl I've ever met. She is so kind and tenderhearted, you just can't imagine how many homeless dogs, cats and birds have been there, at our house. When girl saw poor child or unable person she started to cry. I hate seeing her tears, but there's nothing in the world that can make Miley be not so sensetive. Well, what about her grades...When I look at her schooldiary I guess I'm an academic with my C's I got in school. I try to make her study but she is very wayward and think she's already learned more than it is possible. She doesn't want to study and there's nothing that can make her do. But despite of her stubbornness I love her much more than myself.

Well we've already lived together for 4 months. Foresee your questions why so young lady lived with boyfriend and where are her parents I'll answer: Billy Ray and Tish Cyrus are gone to Canada. They had to move from California because of Miley's father's work. It happened so all of a sudden and family had got only two days to pack their things. But daughter stated she wouldn't move from Los Angeles because she had her friends there, her boyfriend(me) and the beach. And there's always really cold in Canada, so she refuse to go there. Miley's parents knew they wouldn't be able to change their stubborn daughter's mind and have gone alone. Of course, mister and missis Cyrus couldn't leave their little gilr alone and asked me to take care of Miley. They trust me, because they know me since I was five. Our families were very friendly. Ow, forgot to say, my parents have moved with Cyrus. They have the same work.

But you want to know, why am I so afraid for my girlfriend. No, I'm not jealous(of course I am, but it doesn't matter there). My baby is sick. She's got lerritsuter* it's not so dangerous, but I have to be carefull. That illness can make you fell dizzy, chill and it's very easy to get a cold. I have no right to leave Miley alone bacause if I do that, she can just lose consciousness, fall down on the ground and hurt her head. We have to see the doctor every two weeks and Miley hates him. She can't stand doctors.

Sometimes I'm super strict with Miley. She doesn't listen to me, talks back and refuses to take the medicine. I've gotta punish her sometimes but only for her own good. That girl acts like a baby, so I have right to treat her like a baby. Is that fair? It is.

"Nick..." Miley groaned and rolled her eyes " Don't be meanie, I just had a walk". "Could you tell me you were going to leave? I got nervous!". 'You slept" she said as nothing happened and walked to the living room "I didn't want to wake you up". She sat on the sofa and switched the TV on. I grabbed the console from her hands and switched it off. "Hey!" Girl indignanted. Seems like she was going to continue her speech, but I cut her off. "No TV, young lady!" I said strictly "You are grounded for three days. It means no TV, no computer, no walking without my permission. Is that clear?". Teen rolled her eyes again. "Oh, come on, Nicky, I'm okay. I'm sorry for not telling you I were going to have a walk, but please, don't do a problem. Nothing happened and you can stop being angry at me, okay? Give the console back, I'm going to watch a programm and...". I shook my head "No. And you will do as I say, because I'm elder than you". Miley sniffed "Just a couple of years". "That's enough" I stated and left the room.

*Two days later*

"Miley please, hurry up!" I begged "We're late already. Dr. Jewree won't wait for us for ages". I heard fast steps sounding downstairs. "Let's go" whispered breathless girl.

*In doctor's office"

"So, Miley, I've got your medicine results and can say you are getting better day by day". Miley smiled and looked at me. I smiled back and patted her back. "But you still have to take your medicine and follow my instructions. You haven't get that illness away". "Okay, thank you, doc". I thanked him and, took Miley's hand, left the office.

"That's great! I think I may get healthy soon. And you will let me walk by myself, won't you?" She hopefully looked in my eyes. I smiled and kissed her cheek, then lips. She laughed and sat in the car. I love seeing my little girl happy. But she's a bit wrong, when she get healthy, I'm still not going to let her be alone. Firstly, I've promised her parents to take as much care as possible of her, and...Miley is too beautifull to walk without bodyguard.

"Want some ice cream?" I asked as saw a supermarket on the way to home. Miley shook her head "No, let's go to the computer games store. I needs to buy some disks". I sighed "Okay, but I want you not to forget about your punishment" I turned my sight from the road to her "Mile, can i talk to you". "Of course, you can". She didn't take her eyes off from windshield. Suddenly her eyes became wide. "Nick..." she whispered, then screamed "Nick!"

CRU-U-USH

*There's no illness like that on the Earth

I'm sorry for some mistakes. I dont speak English so long, so...you know...But I want the reviews if you liked it or not. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

I hardly opened my eyes and grinned. The sunshines danced on my face and made me wake up.

"Mmm..." I groaned. What happened? Well, I don't remember.

Despite of awful headache I jumped up off the bed. Car crash! Nick! where is Nick?! I cried. No, I want him alive. He has no right to leave me alone.

I heard medical orderlies ran in my chamber. "What happened, girl?" one asked discomposedly "you mustn't get off your bed. You are too weak. Get back". I glared at them with tears on my eyes, but obeyed. The sanitars looked at me and sighed "What's wrong?". I kept silient."You can tell me" he cotinued.

"I think we've got to go" said other men and left the room.

I turned out to the window. I know what he would tell me. My Nicky is dead.

I wiped the tears falling from my eyes. I guess I'm looking so perfect now! "You are going to keep silient till the end? It ma be more easy if you talk about your problem".

He's right. I can't just keep everything in myself. I wailed and covered the face with my hands.

Suddenly someone's arms wrapped my shaking shoulders. "Tshhh...". Year, it was sanitar. Why does he calm me? "Everything's gonna be ok". Wow, his voice sounds like Nick's. "I...I..I can't live without him". I were sobbing as he asked "Without whom?". I wiped the tears streaming down to my face and turned to him. I've just gotta talking to someone. "N-nick". "Nick Jonas" he raised a eyebrown. "Why do you think that guy is breaking with you?"."He's not, because he's dead". "Really? When I've seen him last time, he looked alive enough". I jumped from bed in disbeliefe 'Say WHAT?". He ignored my question and sternly looked at me "Get back". But it didn't matter that I was standing with my feet were bare, I just clapped my eyes. "Nick is..al-al..." I stuttered. Man nodded. "He is. Now I want you in your bed or I'll put you on quarantine and won't let our boyfriend to visit you".

My heart started beating faster.

"Girl, I think you better go to your bed. By the way, what's your name?". I were shoked, I couldn't believe Nick was alive, so I've just mumble "Miley". Suddenly the stern look got away from young doctor's face and he smiled "Beautiful name. Mine is Alexander. Short - Alex". "Hey Alex" I whispered and then jumped to him hugged my new friend "I'm so happy" I were screaming . Alex hugged me back and softly patted my back "I'm glad for ya. But Miley, I still think there's time to go to our bed". I burried my face in his chest and started to cry. He sighed and gently stroked my hair. "What's wrong now, Miley? He's alive. Ive joked about putting you on quarantine". I steped back from him and shook my head "Nothing. I am am just happy". Alex smirked "Is that a reason you are crying now?". I sat on the couch. My feet were feeling very cold. "I don't now. In the last time I get freaked very often. Maybe I'm going crazy" I mumbled saddly. Alexander sighed deeply, knelt in front of me and took my hand in his "No, Miley, you are okay, I think you've just got a lot of stress. Guess, it's getting better in few days" guy smiled and kiss my hand like a gentleman.

Yound doctor walked to the door as I said "Alex". He wondering turned to me. I softly smiled "Thank you". Guy smirked and came out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nick's POV

I was sitting on my bed and tried not to nervous so bad. I just remembered what happened yesterday. Me and Miley got car crash, but where's Miley now?! I decided to find a doctor and ask him where is my girl?

I got up off the couch and came out of room. AS I saw a nurse, I grabbed her arm and made her flinch. "What's up?" she asked. "Where I can find a doctor?" I was almost breathless but tried my best sound more calm. Girl looked in my eyes ans sighed "what's name of your doctor? You are feeling bad? Why do need him at the morning?". I leaned down to her ear and whispered "I need him to find one girl and...". "Okay, you don't know your doc's name?" she sighed exhostly. I shook my head "No, but I think you can find my name in computer, can't you?". Nurse sighed and mumbled 'Ok". It seemed she didn't want to spend her time with me but she just couldn't refuse to help me.

We've been walking through the hospital hall. I was looking around and as I think looked a bit awkward. Suddenly I saw an opened chamber door and, seeing the familiar face, came in. The girl turned her face to me. Miley...my baby...can't believe she's okay.

"Nick!" she shouted and, reached to me, gave me a bear hug. I hugged her back. In about two minutes I felt my T-shirt got a bit wet. I pulled Miley out tenderly. Girl had the tears streaming down to her face. "Baby doll" I whispered and kissed her chubby wet cheek, which was pink because of tears "What's wrong? Why are you crying? It hurts?". She shook her head "No. I'm just scared for you. I think I didn't...". Miley bursted out sobbing. "Tshh..." I tried to calm her down "that's okay, sweetie. I were freaking scared for you too. But now there's nothing to worry about. I'm with you". Miley didn't stop crying so I picked her up from the floor and noticed her feet were bare "Honey, why don't you wear the slippers? The floor is really cold". Girl pulled out from my chest as I sat her on my lap "I didn't think about it, I'm sorry". I stroked her head and smiled gently at her "Mouse, you could catch a cold". Miley looked at me and make her famouse 'puppy face'. I smiled helplessly and kissed her cheek. 'Where are we going home, Nick?" she asked with sad tone "I didn't wanna stay here anymore". I patted her back and tight her to my chest "I don't now, beauty. But I hope soon". Miley burried her face in my chest and whimpered "I'm scared". "Of what?" I laughed a bit. Teen sniffed "Of needles, of machines, of doctors...they hurt me". I rocked Miley in my arms like she was baby "sweetheart, they tried to make you feel better. I know needles are really painful, but...you know". Girl sighed deeply "I think we need to call mom and dad". I stroked her hair. I don't think Miley's parents need to know I hardly killed their daughter. "Honey, let's call them as we get home, okay?". Miley nodded lightly. I just hoped she'd forget about it.

Someone knocked the door. I pulled almost sleeping Miley out of me and said "Come in". Nurse, who I talked to today, came in. "Doctor needs to take a X-ray picture of Miley's leg and stomach". "Stomach?" I asked nervously "Something wrong with it?". Nurse shook her head "I can't tell, we need to do X-ray". Miley raised her head and sleeply asked "W-what?". I kissed her forehead "That's ok, sweetie. Doc needs you to go to the treatment room". Girl rubbed her eyes with her small fists trying to make herself wake up "W-where?". Nurse looked very annoyed "Faster please. I've gotta lead you to the treatment room". "I'm scared" Miley whispered so softly and sadly that everybody would melt but nurse. Girl frowned and growled "Miss Cyrus, doc's waiting for you, you have to go. Now". I greened my teeth "She is scared. Give her a couple of minutes to calm down". Miley gathered up and started whimpering. My heart was getting broken. I patted her back as gently as possible "Tshh... baby girl, calm down. Let's go to the treatment room". I stood up still holding her in my arms. "Mmm...no..." girl said sadly. I tried to get my attention out of Miley's sobs. nurse was walking besides us.

**I know my story is really boring now. And there's so many mistakes. That's really heart to be correct if you're not english. But i think if you're interested and review, it'll be my insperation)))**


End file.
